This new variety of black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.) was discovered by the applicant near South Raub, Tippecanoe County, Ind. in a black walnut planting of seedling progeny from previously selected trees for outstanding timber producing potential. This selection has been designated as BW511, a seedling progeny of BW95, unpatented in records maintained by the applicant on the performance of this selection, and grafts made from the selection, and will be known henceforth as ‘Beineke 14.’ The male parent is unknown, as is generally the case with black walnut trees. (Beineke, 1989).